No Good Deed
by Sarimia
Summary: Sequel to Defying Gravity:My breath caught as he spoke.“Now, girlie, let’s play tag.” Miru is on the road again, this time to find the Hunter who seems only to want to play a game. She must catch him, to find her answers. "You're it."
1. Germany, 1924, days 1&2

_1. Day 1&2_

I was stupid.

I didn't think it through. I didn't think that I could possibly die –and I haven't even arrived at my actual destination yet! Only an hour ago I had left Furuba, to make sure Minbou knew where I was heading.

"_Are you sure? You don't want anyone to know where you're going?" Shigure asked, thoroughly concerned. _

"_Yeah, it'll be easier this way. I hate goodbyes. If worse comes to worst, than tell them where I am. But any time other than that…" I trailed off, letting him fill in the blanks on his own. _

"_I hope we see you soon."_

_I nodded._

"_See ya." With the final word of parting, I snapped my wings open and pictured Minbou. I was pulled out of one world and into another quickly, and without much delay._

_Once I had landed, I felt slightly queasy, as per usual. Min doesn't get the travelling sickness quite as often as I did, and I envied her for that; it's hard to move quickly when your stomach is doing backflips._

From there, I didn't actually get to talk to Min. Turns out, I arrived in the middle of the night, and although a human with wings had just landed in her room, she continued to sleep peacefully.

"_Yo," I said softly, so as not to wake her but to hope that my voice reached her in her dreams. "I'll be gone for a while. Put the puzzle together. If you can't figure it out, and worse comes to worst, talk to Shigure. He'll help."_

_I went about placing clues in the most unlikely places, places she'll be sure to look. Tucked into the mirror frame, in the book she was currently reading, etc. I even went so far as to turn on the computer and type up an e-mail to send to our shared account. If she thinks it through, she'll probably check all the places that I placed clues. And hopefully, if I need any help, she'll figure it out in time._

_A strategist's strongest point is to think things through and predict the future. Not to mention that Min is sort of psychic. I had no doubt in my mind for her._

"_Let's go play tag." I whispered, and then ran into the middle of the woods behind Min's house (the same one she had come from when she first arrived in Furuba). I was certain I didn't disturb anyone as I switched dimensions._

The pain ripped through my shoulder. The black arms were pulling me, the gate children clinging on tight. I didn't predict far enough into the future to remember the gate.

They wanted my arm. My right one. That would cause some difficulties once I got to Amestris, but I'm sure I could get suited up with some Auto-mail. Deftly, I twisted so that the grip the gate children had on my arm ripped it right off.

I screamed.

It felt like my arm was still there, just completely numb. Of course, my brain was still sending signals to the missing limb, so that was why it felt like it was still there.

This was the price I had to pay to get to where Ed and Al are.

The hands lifted me once again, pulling me farther into the gate. Images flashed before my eyes, and remembering what Ed had said about the gate holding the Truth, I attempted to remember as many images as possible.

The saddest part was that over half the pictures I saw were about death. One was about life; it was a small child, barely older than five.

My left hand hovered over the gap where my arm was once connected to the rest of me. It hurt like hell, and now I knew exactly what Ed had felt. But he was younger, more delicate, and still growing. I, being 16, probably wouldn't get any taller.

I painfully pulled off my coat. I had been smart enough to wear jeans, and common clothes –a black t-shirt, as well as a brown, thigh-length coat with buttons instead of a zipper.

Carefully, I placed the coat over my right shoulder, so that I wouldn't have to look at the wound, and so no one would scream at my pitiful form.

I swayed, feeling light-headed from lack of blood. I was just grateful the gate didn't take any more than one limb, or else I wouldn't be able to do anything. Like on Earth, my blindness had disappeared. I suspected that each world I travel to, I would have some sort of natural disability. Last time, I got cut on my eyes and was rendered blind. This time, the gate, something unique only to this dimension, pulled away my most useful arm.

Still, I couldn't help myself from laughing at my new discovery. This could come in handy; if I ever lost my voice or hearing, I had learned sign-language from Hannah. I could prepare for these kind of misgivings before they happen.

Voices snapped me out of my stupor, and I wiped the stupid grin I had off my face. They sounded familiar, and were getting closer. Closing my eyes, I could figure out they were in their late teens at most –they had both passed puberty.

"I'm pretty sure it's around here somewhere…" The older one was saying.

"We're lost! I told you we shouldn't have gone so far out!" The younger shouted. I opened my eyes once the voices sounded like they were close enough.

Wincing from my coat rubbing the wound, I walked through bushes and between trees of the forest until I found them.

"Any possibility of getting to civilization within the next half hour?" I asked, startling both blondes. They spun around to face me, arms up as if preparing for a fight.

I raised my left hand, motioning to them that I was empty-handed. (although, they couldn't see if I even had a right arm, so they probably thought I had a gun or something).

"Whoa there, a little jumpy?"

Slowly, they put down their defences. And then I recognized them.

Ed and Al stood before me, both in old German-type clothing.

"Oh no…" I whispered to myself. Was I too late? Had all the action passed, like how I ended up at the end of the anime in Furuba? I was sort of expecting the man I was searching for to be in Amestris, not Germany.

"Is something wrong, miss?" Oh crap, I drifted off again.

"No, no, I'm fine. Well, I kind of really have to find civilization before I fall dead, so…" I replied.

"I found the town! Bro, Munich was right in front of us the whole time!" Al called through the bushes. I hadn't even noticed he had left.

"Food! People! Clean bandages!" I cried, heading for the bushes. Ed followed, despite being a little suspicious at the last thing I called out. Who would be grateful for clean bandages?

"Miss, are you hurt?" He asked as we arrived at the gates to the town.

"Stop calling me Miss, it makes me feel old! And besides, I bet I'm younger than you!" I said, still pondering whether I should let them know that I'm missing an arm. "Uh, you've been here before, right?" I asked, playing out that _I don't know them_. "Could you show me to the nearest hospital?"

"Uh…" Ed hesitated, still suspicious.

"Of course! Follow me!" Al again was ahead of us. I matched my pace with the younger brother, brooding.

Ed looked about 19. So his brother would be…15? Maybe 16? I couldn't remember. I don't even know what year it was –is—either.

In the doctor's office, after showing the nurse I was missing an arm, I was immediately put into an emergency room. Al forced his crabby brother to stay, for some reason, but I guess he was worried about me. They did whisk me away pretty fast.

In the emergency room, they treated me first, putting me on pain killers and bandaging my arm before asking any questions. I played the missing memory card, just like Min and I did when we came back from Fruits Basket.

After a while, the room was empty. If I needed help, I would just have to ring a little bell and a nurse would come running, etc. I fell asleep and awoke disoriented. Once I gained ground, remembering why I was here, I asked a nurse if the two blonde brothers were still in the waiting room.

"They are, dear." She told me. "They keep asking what's wrong with you; do you want to let them in?" I nodded, and soon Ed and Al were at my bedside.

"Okay, start explaining." Ed demanded. "Why were you in the forest?"

"I got lost." I replied casually, and without hesitation.

Ed got a little angrier. "What happened to your arm?"

"It got torn off."

"Where do you live?"

"Canada."

"Do I know you?"

"You do now." (Truth be told, I was a little thrown off by the last question).

Ed almost popped a vein, being so mad at my quick snappish answers. I leaned back onto a multitude of fluffy feather pillows, and muttered to myself. "Once I get out of here, I'm going to have to find a place to stay…" I perked up, and dug my hand into my jeans pocket (they didn't make me change my jeans, just my shirt, because they had to only bandage my arm). Finding it empty, I slouched down. "I'm also gonna have to get some money, then start the search…I only got one week before Min comes, so I gotta make sure the danger's all clear…"

Ed and Al just looked at me as I counted off each point with my finger.

I hung my head, saying, "Gah, I've got a lot to do in one week…Maybe could just sleep here in the hospital…Ah, but my arm…" I thought of how Ed had the metal arm in both worlds, as well as his leg. "Oy, you," I said, looking to the aforementioned teen. "D'you know where I could get some sort of prosthetic for free?"

"Uh, I'm not sure about free, but my father used to make a whole bunch. I've sort of taken up his business, after…" He trailed off, most likely not wanting to mention the war of the worlds, and Hoenheim's death.

"He died?" I asked, making sure they didn't suspect me of knowing about the war.

"Yeah…we were both pretty upset about it. It was a year ago, though, so we've managed to get by." Al answered for his brother. That also explains the time difference thing. I was still a little iffy about their ages, because I never went through the trouble to calculate them. But at least I could be certain that I missed all the action.

Honestly, I was a little glad I wasn't stuck in the middle of the bloodbath.

"Okay, let's go!" I said cheerily, hopping off the bed and covering my right shoulder with my bloody brown coat. I was missing the right sleeve for it now…I sighed, looking at it.

"Here," Al took the brown coat away, replacing it with the legendary red one.

I looked at it. "It seems familiar," I said softly, just enough for both boys to hear.

Setting the thought process.

We walked out of the hospital with no problems, and began to head down the street. I then remembered that I still didn't 'know' them as of this moment, in this world. "Say, I still don't know your names."

"I'm Alphonse, you can call me Al. This is Ed, my older brother."

"Short for Edward, I presume."

"Correct!" Al smiled. I returned it, and then looked back down at the ground. Ed had asked, 'do I know you?' My guess is that he had seen me in the gate, while he was switching worlds for the last time. But for now, I'll just leave it. I decided to drop small hints that I know more than I let on. Like saying things that the brothers have heard or said themselves in the past.

It's a start, at any rate.

"Here we are." Ed announced proudly. We were in front of an auto-mechanic's shop. Through the window, parts for the metal limbs were placed in boxes on the shelves, and legs and arms stuck up from boxes lining the floor.

We went into the back of the shop, which was actually set up like a doctor's office. No doubt Ed and Al had gotten much better in attaching and building the auto-mail-like prosthetics, and I admit, I trusted them.

Ed shifted from foot to foot, seemingly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Y-you're going to have to take off your shirt for the procedure…This is our co-worker's day off, do you want to wait until tomorrow before we get started?"

He visually deflated when I said I'd wait, and all he did was measure my left arm before saying that I could have the free room upstairs, the first on the left. I thanked the boys, then went to explore the town.

I was being followed.

Tensing, I quickly lost myself in a crowd. I thanked my short height, and ducked behind and weaved through people, until I felt the presence weaken and fade. Finally, I loosened up as I came to the front of the crowd; they had been gathering around a performance.

Clutching the red coat to keep it on my arm, I listened to the drum beats for a minute.

I ended up leaving the crowd once again, only to be pulled by my arm into an alley-way and pinned up against a wall by some ugly, drunken man.

I wish I had gotten Yuki to teach me martial arts, or some form of fighting before I went off. I remembered the few moves I knew, which happened to consist of two; a fist to the nose to break it, and a kick where it hurts.

I raised my left hand poised to snap my fingers. Just before I did, however, I noticed a blonde person in the entrance of the alley, panting.

I snapped my fingers, distracting and startling him for a moment. The look on my face had convinced him that it would do something dangerous, and so when the clicking sound came, he loosened his grip on my working shoulder.

"As if something would happen." I grinned to the man as I punched him in the stomach. Ed, the person who had arrived earlier, hit him over the head with his right arm, knocking him out. "At least, not in this world," I said to myself as I thanked Ed, and we headed back to his place.

"You're supposed to be careful in the streets alone. Not everyone is nice, you should know."

"Everyone's nice where I come from." I mumbled, heading up to my room for some serious brooding.

Flying through a gate, loosing an arm, almost getting raped and beating the crap out of the rapist with my new friend…all in a day's work.

I closed my eyes with a smile, expecting good things tomorrow. My arm…


	2. Canada, 2010, days 1&2

_2. Earth, 2010, day 1&2_

Waking up is difficult. Anyone who had to get up for eight A.M. for work would agree. It has nothing to do with physically getting up out of bed, putting your feet on the floor and walking to the kitchen. The difficulties lie in getting up, NOT bumping into anything, pouring a cup of something-or-other without spilling, etc. Not to mention keeping your eyes open during the whole ordeal of breakfast.

The only time that you're truly awake is in the shower, hot water beating down on you. Only then are you fully awake. Water just has that magic.

Of course, waking up with a large oddly shaped paper on your face just throws you off balance, and seeing something other than the cloud-painted ceiling made Min panic.

"Ho Shit, what'd I miss?!" Min shot up in bed, throwing the covers off and ripping the paper off her nose. Looking at it, she realized that it looked like a corner of a paper, the size of her hand, and cut to look like a puzzle piece. There were lines drawn all over it, too. Strange.

But Min knew what it meant. Well, the shape, anyways. Miru always talked about 'fitting the puzzle pieces together' during problem solving in math, or when they were trying to figure out who the murderer was in a mystery novel. In this case, she meant it quite literally.

And so Min got up, taped the puzzle piece to her mirror –smack dab in the center—and got ready for work.

It was only when she was brushing her hair in her room did she realize that there was another puzzle piece stuck in the frame of her mirror, next to a picture of the two friends with their wings out. (When Min's mom saw the picture, the girl passed it off as computer special effects).

Without further ado, Min took this piece and, realizing it was another corner, taped it next to (but not touching) the first piece. Heck, she needed more pieces before she could determine what the puzzle was. All it looked like was some sort of scribbled-over circle.

Whoopie.

It was obvious, though, that Miru had gone to another world. The piece beside the picture confirmed it; she flew, duh. The puzzle, when completed, would probably tell her what she needed to know.

Minbou found no more pieces that day, until she went to bed. There was a piece taped to the ceiling, another corner in which was then put on the mirror as well.

It's hard to sleep, when a puzzle needs to be solved. Min kept looking over at her mirror, glaring at the strange scribbles all over the paper.

"Damn you Miru," She muttered, closing her eyes. "Why must you make everything so difficult?" Min knew the answer though. She could hear Miru's voice in her head, replying with a 'but its fun!' and a large grin on her face.

.-.'.'.-.

The next puzzle piece, Min found in her school bag. It being a Monday, she had to wake up earlier than usual, and was still a bit groggy. None the less, she taped up this piece as well, and headed off for school.

Piece #5 was stuck to the bookmark in Min's DEAR(Drop Everything And Read) book. Min groaned; Miru had put the pieces so that she would find a few every day, most likely for a certain time period. Once that time period was up, Min was most likely going to know where Miru was and head off.

'_Will she need help by that time?'_ Min asked herself. _'It's Miru, she's probably got something planned…Just what, I have no idea.'_

The day passed uneventfully; many people asked where Miru was, and a couple were actually concerned (which was a first; Miru was an official loner and bookworm, and some even called her a geek because she got most of her grades effortlessly.). Min either pretended she didn't hear them, or said that she didn't know either.

It's not like she was lying. Just bending the truth.

All Min knew was that Miru was somewhere else, and she knew that if a week passed and the puzzle was incomplete, she would head to Shigure. After all, Miru was a little predictable. No doubt she told Shigure or someone where she was just in case of an emergency.

* * *

**A/N: Gah...I'm so bored. So I decided to update. **

**I wouldn't mind if people wanted to submit fanart or anything like that. I would be happy. I might even update. And dedicate the chapter to the artist. **

**Maybe. **

**That's IF I get any art.**

**(hinthint)**

**Sarii**


	3. Germany, 1924, day 3

_3. Germany, 1924. Day 3_

I paused at the bottom of the stairs, closing my eyes and straining my ears to hear what the Elric brothers were talking about. It was obviously about me, but I wanted to know exactly what they thought about the 'hints' I've been putting down. Especially about yesterday's event in the alleyway, with the snapping of fingers and recital of Ed's lines from the movie, Conqueror of Shambala.

"…She seems so familiar though," Ed was saying. "I swear I've seen her before, yet I haven't. It's so confusing!"

"Give it time, bro. I'm sure it'll come to you."

"Also, she keeps using actions and phrases, a whole bunch of stuff that's so familiar…Like what I told you last night. She snapped her fingers like Roy, and then said, 'as if something would happen'. That's MY line!"

"Bro, calm down, you're too loud!"

"But--,"

"G'morning, boys." I interrupted. Ed looked slightly suspicious of me, but I showed no reaction whatsoever other than grabbing a glass and pouring myself some milk. Sitting down at the table, I decided to mess with them a little more. "I had a strange dream last night." I told them.

"Really? What was it about?" Al inquired enthusiastically.

"Well, I saw a suit of armour, and Ed died, and…" I paused, pretending to think. Really, I was calling up my knowledge of the last few episodes of FMA. "There was a bunch of circles with designs all over them, and then it switched." I paused again. Ed, in the act of pouring his brother some orange juice, had tensed, and kept eyeing me. "What's Shambala?" I asked, almost out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Shambala. Some crazy old woman was screaming about it in my dream. I dunno if it's actually something, or if it was just my imagination again." I looked around innocently. Truth be told, I had actually had my memory refreshed courtesy of the Gate, and now I remembered half their adventures as if I just watched the episode or movie.

"Shambala is…was supposed to be paradise. A while back, some people thought that they had succeeded in finding it." Ed explained, still shifty.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Did they find it?"

"…No." Ed lied, looking down at his breakfast.

I decided to change the subject.

"I get my arm today!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"You shouldn't be so cheerful." Al said.

"It's a painful process. And a long one, too. We have to connect your every nerve to the prosthetic, and--,"

"Yeah, I know. But still, it's just pain, right?" I interrupted Ed's rant.

Ed sighed. He knew what I meant; there were worse things in the world than getting a hunk of metal attached. Maybe those things aren't physically known to the public, but they're still worse.

After a small breakfast (I didn't eat too much, in case I was going to throw up or something) we headed to the hospital-like room, where a tanned lady was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs under a blue skirt.

"You must be Miru," She said. "I'm Noah, nice to meet you."

Noah. The gypsy girl, the one who could read minds. Politely, she didn't offer her hand to shake, she just sat me down on the bed and shooed the boys out.

A metal arm sat on a table, most likely the one I was going to use. It made it easier that Al and Ed had measured my arm before I went for that walk, etc. It saved a lot of time.

Noah reminded me of the pain that was to come, saying that it would have been better if she had some sort of painkiller stronger than the pills that would put me to sleep after.

"How long have you been working with Ed and Al?" I asked her, faking ignorance.

"About a year. Ed saved my life, and so I've helped him in any way I could. This is one way."

"Well I guess I'm grateful," I said, looking down at my arm. "Or else, I would have had to strip down to a bra in front of two adolescent boys." I smiled at her.

She returned the smile.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

They were all correct. It hurt like hell. Worse than hell. I'm surprised Ed could put up with it all the time.

Pain was visibly shown on my face, and I tried not to cry out, but sometimes I slipped and screamed slightly.

When Noah asked me why I was trying so hard not to scream, I told her, "One, it would make you feel terrible that you're causing me so much pain. Two, there are worse things. People have gone through much more than just a simple arm attachment. I bet there are even people who have been to hell and back. Several times."

I looked towards the door, where I was certain Ed and Al were eavesdropping.

Clenching my teeth as a jolt of pain washed over me, I wondered what Noah had seen when she touched me. I tried to keep my mind as focused as possible on the arm attachment, but who knows what slipped.

I screamed again, and blacked out completely.

* * *

I woke up around noon, emerging from a nightmare. I clawed the blankets off me, trying to push the images of the hunter killing Min and Akito with horried and gruesome means and escaping through the gate out of my mind.

I flexed my right arm. It felt fine, but hurt a little while I moved it. Ah well, I'll live. I put on my black shirt, which was on the table next to the bed.

Once I got into the kitchen, a horrified Noah caught my attention. Ed and Al sat across from her at the kitchen table, obviously brooding over something-or-other.

And then I remembered that Noah could read minds easiest when they're sleeping. Which meant that she saw my nightmare, and most likely just finished explaining it to the boys.

HooRah.

I held back a wince as the three looked to me. I quickly debated how to go about this. Should I pretend that I forgot the dream, or should I discuss it with them, or change the subject? Gah! Too many options.

Let's just dance through life, shall we? Let's see what they think.

Unexpectedly, my throat began to itch, and felt like it was clogged, causing me to cough. This snapped them out of their suspicion for a moment. All three stood up abruptly and rushed over. Noah guided me to the sink, and Al patted my back as I coughed up blood. I spat the metallic taste out of my mouth and wiped a few drops of blood away with a towel before straightening up and mumbling, "Forgot about that part…"

I sat myself down, towel still held up to my mouth, and asked, "So what was with the atmosphere earlier?"

Eyes shifted between the three of them. Exchanging looks, deciding what to say and who to say it.

"Uh, well, Noah can kind of read minds, and it works best when people are sleeping…" Al began.

"So she saw your dream, and…Do you know about the gate?" Ed finished with a question, not sure if I remembered my dream.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are over 200 gates in this city alone. Which gate are you talking about?"

"…"

"Would you rather I explain my dream?" I asked after a minute.

"Uh—yeah..." Ed said, caught off guard.

I grinned. "Well too bad, because I don't remember!"

I stood up; planning to snag a change of clothes from Noah's closet, but said woman grabbed my left arm. I gave her a look that said, 'don't tell them anything' and pulled my arm away.

Upstairs, I found these really cool clothes. They were loose white gypsy pants, a comfortable shirt, and cloak, complete with cloth slipper-like shoes. All these were trimmed with this tougher material, patterned in alternating squares of pastel green and dark green.

All in all, when I was wearing it (complete with a strip of the green cloth as a headband) it was elegant, unique, and utterly awesome.

And so I deemed these to be my travelling clothes. They were easy to move in, and the cloak had a hood so that I could decide if I want people to see my face. Taking the towel with me, I snuck out of the house through the window, jumping down the building and landing on a wall that divided an alleyway, and jumping down from there so my feet made a soft thud as I landed. I loved the way I could feel the cobblestone underneath my feet, but didn't get hurt due to the thick white and green material.

I decided to start in the forest, where I first arrived. To make matters better, my right arm, now metal and rubber, was easy to move around in; it felt like another part of my body, just unfeeling.

I pondered why I was chasing this Hunter guy.

1) He shot me! Who wouldn't want to know why someone randomly pulled out a gun and fired at the flying bird person?!

2) He could go after Min or Akito, and I definitely don't want that to happen.

3) There could be other D.Angels out there, completely disoriented as to why there are wings on their backs, and the Hunter could easily manipulate them into thinking the wrong things, making them his minions. That was my worst fear.

And all along, the main question was 'WHY?!'

I stumbled on some twigs, redirecting my thoughts to the task at hand. Okay, so I appeared right about here, the blood all around from my arm at the start clearly showed it. There were footprints showing where Ed and Al came from, and where we met up. I followed the boy's footprints, wondering why they were in the woods in the first place. It was worth it to find out; maybe they were hunting the hunter too, but for different reasons.

My thoughts changed direction once again as I stopped at a blueberry bush for a snack. I realized my ability to fly between dimensions was a lot like Tsubasa, as Min mentioned a while ago at Shigure's. Maybe once this is all over, I could try to find that particular group. It would be fun.

Come to think of it, the clothes I'm wearing right now somewhat resemble the type of clothes often worn in the desert; travelling clothes, not meant to rip easily; heavy enough to block out sand and wind, weaved delicately to stop rain. Really, it was the perfect thing. And the outfit was easy to move in, no frills or skirts to trip over, and it was loose (unlike kimonos; those were tight around the legs, limiting how far I could spread my legs to run).

I sighed, looking around. There wasn't much out here; Ed's and Al's footprints went out quite far, mainly stopping at food sources. Come to think of it, I believe they were carrying baskets or something. I guess they just wanted some berries or mushrooms.

I checked the area; no one was around. I let out my wings (creating slits in my shirt during the process) and closed my eyes, seeing if any life form was close enough. There were no humans, a few deer only, and small forest animals like birds and squirrels.

In other words, nothing.

Tucking my wings away (thank goodness normal people couldn't see them unless I released them, or else Noah would have seen them while attaching my arm) I turned and headed back to the town. I had been out for a few hours, so no doubt they were probably worried about me. They shouldn't be.

I should just be grateful that Ed didn't follow me again, or else I wouldn't have been able to check the area.

When I got back, Ed and Al were talking in secretive whispers in the back room, the atmosphere similar to that morning. I muffled a cough with the towel (I had been carrying it around the woods for a few hours) and stood next to the door, listening in.

"…Noah said Miru dreamed of the gate," Al was saying, "So does this mean she's seen it before—"

"Or is she only dreaming?" Ed completed his brother's sentence. "She apparently didn't remember her dream…I'm going to get Noah to look at her dreams tonight, see if we can get anything from that…"

I knew all I needed. Formulating a plan in my mind, I snuck away from the door, heading into the kitchen to grab a snack, later heading upstairs for a nice hot shower.

* * *

**A/N: Okie, I got another chapter up! Can you see the pattern yet? I'm switching between Canada, 2010, and Germany, 1924. I'm not sure if 1924 would be the correct date, and I'm a little confused about the boys' ages as well. If you have any information pertaining towards my situation (heheh, big words) please contact me via review or PM.**

**I've also realized that my story is the perfect opportunity for fanart...hinthint nudgenudge winkwink.**

**Review if you want. I'd prefer a couple.**

**Sarii**


	4. Canada, 2010, day 3

_4. Earth, Canada, 2010, Day 3_

Puzzle piece #6 was found in Min's rain boot on Tuesday. Damn Miru, she must have looked at the weather reports, to make sure Min didn't figure anything out right away. Crud.

Well, there goes Min's plan of finishing the puzzle before hand. The girls both were excellent at these sorts of things, calling them games after figuring out that they were way too easy most of the time. And since Miru knew Min's schedule like her own, well, it leaves an open white-board for her to strategize on a whim. 

#6 was the only piece she found that morning, and school was uneventful. Even the questions concerning Miru had stemmed slightly. 

#7 was in a place Minbou thought her winged friend couldn't actually get to. _Damn her, she hacked into my computer!_ Min ranted mentally, ignoring the slamming of doors announcing someone's arrival. 

Piece 7 had been downloaded as the background to the computer, and Min had to print it out to attach it with the rest of the pieces. The circle was starting to come into shape, along with the squiggles inside it, as well as some writing around the outside. 

Min raised an eyebrow.

Okay, did Miru draw this? If she did, than the language could be decoded as one of their own that they made in elementary. However, the picture the puzzle was beginning to form was obviously printed off and cut, and the words were all perfectly in line, signifying the works of the PC. 

It could be possible, though, that Miru used the Paint program that comes free with every computer to make the circle, as well as the letters to the strange language.

Min guessed this puzzle building won't last the week. That much was obvious, seeing as the puzzle taped to her mirror took on a 3x3 grid, using only 9 pieces. 

Decoding the end result, however, would take a little longer than expected. After all, Min had work and school as top priorities on Earth. 

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short. I don't care. Oh, I also have the next chapter written, if you want it, you're gonna have to review. I'll update tomorrow, once I proofread Ch5.**

**Sarii**

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OCEAN! YEAH!**


	5. Germany, 1924, day 4

_5. Germany, 1924, Day 4_

Ed stayed true to his word. The previous night, I again fell into an inhuman nightmare…One I hope to never see again.

First, it was the every day horrors Min and I accidentally created from dreams and shadows. Creepies, 7ft tall featureless grey men with extra long fingers and sunken eye sockets without the eyes floated in front of me, cutting off my vision. Shadow people flickered in and out of the corners of my vision, taking on strange and unidentified shapes, always there, watching, protecting, killing.

Then came Marp. 

Marp was Min's unintentional creation. He was a really tall man, and I always envision him as fuzzy –like the TV with channel 3, or the way Sai's ink creatures are colored in on Naruto—his eyes white holes, as well as his mouth.

Once Marp melted away, Granny Mouths took the stage –another one of Min's creatures, large and shaggy, like hung-over apes, with mouths for eye-sockets, as well as on their hands. 

Like Marp, the several Granny Mouths melted into the blackness, the gate emerging and the background becoming slightly lighter. The light wasn't comforting, though. It had a cold chill to it; the chill of death, much like the chill that hung around the Hunter.

Said Hunter was next to appear, in front of the gate.

And he wasn't alone. Haru was on the ground behind him, covered in a brownish red liquid –the color of dried blood. He didn't move, not an inch.

Haru was dead. Along with Minbou, Al, Yuki, Tohru, and many others. Some I didn't even recognize, but they had wings --past D.Angels? Or are they the future?

The Hunter had Ed in his vice grip, a sharp-edged knife at the blonde's throat.

"_By the gods…"_ I remember whispering to myself. 

Ed clapped his hands discreetly, so the Hunter couldn't see…oh shit. The circles, written in ink on his muscle-shirt, arms, and forehead…

"Ed, NO! DON'T ACTIVATE THE GATE!! THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK…Just leave them…!!"

For the alchemic circles Ed had written on himself were the same as in the last episodes. He was going to activate the gate, and bring back all those who had died…It was like I had read his mind.

I remember snapping my fingers –I had both hands back, no metal prosthetic—and as if I were Roy, everything went up in flames, although there was nothing to burn. The gate opened, claiming my arm once again.

I screamed.

I woke up slowly, stretching to make sure I wasn't dead or anything, and opening my eyes to check if that had actually happened. I was in my room, safe and sound for the time being.

Who knew what would come in the future. 

After getting dressed in black pants (They were almost like jeans, but thinner!) and a blue t-shirt, I headed downstairs to face the music. I know with a dream like that, Noah would be sure to tell Ed and Al. 

As expected, both boys were standing with fierce looks in the kitchen. Noah blocked my one route of escape, the front door.

"Miru, can we talk for a second?" Ed called. Al stood up to leave the room after pushing me into a chair, leaving me no choice. Noah followed the younger brother.

"It seems like I don't have a choice, now do I?" I asked cheerfully.

"No, you don't."

I sighed, switching from fake-cheerful to sober. "Okay, get to the point. I would like to go out again some time today."

Ed complied. "What do you know about Alchemy?" 

"Uh…" I paused, pretending to think. "Oh! Isn't it in fairy-tales, that science where people could turn lead into gold?"

The boy's eyes narrowed.

I waited.

"And you really don't know anything about the Gate?"

"Like I said, there are one too many gates in this city alone for me to know what you're talking about."

"And what about your dream? Do you remember what you dreamed last night?"

"Nope." I replied promptly, grabbing a glass and filling it with milk. I took a sip, then said, "Well, I remember waking up with a terribly dreadful feeling, and I think I saw just about all of my childhood fears, but after that…" I shook my head. "Nada."

Ed looked at the table.

"Can I go now?"

"One more question." 

Ed looked me directly in the eyes, fire returned to them. I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you lose your arm?"

"Finally, you ask the right question!" I replied, still not sitting back down. "However, you're going to have to make an educated guess on that one." I grinned and skipped out the front door and down the street, exploring for any signs of the Hunter or anything familiar.

Oh, flowers! 

I walked over to the flower shop, examining the explosion of color. Y'know, Elric's house could do with a little color…

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around, drawing my metal arm up in a defence in case it was the Hunter, come to kill me.

"Well here's an unfamiliar face!" Officer Hughes stated.

"Oh, I'm Jess. Nice to meet you." 

"Officer Maes Hughes; the pleasure is mine." We shook hands. "So where're you staying, Jess? Hotel Grande? Or maybe you've just moved in?"

"Actually, I'm not sure how long I'll be here." An idea sparked in my head. Acting mysterious, I turned back to the flowers. "I'm looking for someone." The smile was off my face.

Hughes knew what was a serious matter and what wasn't. I'll give him that. Immediately latching onto the mood, he frowned. "Who? Maybe I could help."

"…I don't know, he has a tendency to avoid police, moreover civilization as a whole. And I don't even know what he looks like." I laughed humourlessly. "If you find anyone with a snake-like aura who seems to have touched too many dead, please notify me." 

Picking the flowers I wanted, I walked up to Gracia, who owned the shop. No wonder Hughes was hanging around.

I also guess I was lucky I had stolen some money before the interrogation, or else I wouldn't be able to buy the flowers.

"Who are these for?" She asked politely, like a teenager looking for gossip.

"Well, the Elric's house is in need of a little color. I'll be staying there for a time, so it's the least I could do." I replied. Hughes perked up behind me.

"The Elrics?" He mumbled. I turned to him with my bouquet.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ed and Al aren't sociable people. Often they'd be gone for months at a time, researching something or other. I overheard them talking about a 'gate' and 'home', but I'm not sure…"

_Were they trying to get back to Amestris?_

"I see…They seem like good people; very hospitable." My mind drifted back to the glares Ed gave me as I skipped out the door that morning. "I'll see you later, Officer!"

"Please, call me Hughes."

"'Bye Hughes!" He waved as I bounced back the way I came, still paying attention for any slimy presence.

Returning to the house, I found Ed and Al sparing in the store front, which was –thank goodness—empty of customers.

I skirted around them, placing the flowers in a vase and stood in the doorway separating the house from the shop, observing the brothers.

They finally finished with a draw, and I threw them towels to wipe the sweat. "Ed, you're just like a monkey!" I laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

I paused. Was that a touchy line?

Oh! That's what the armour dude said to him in laboratory 5! ...I think.

I grinned.

"You heard me."

I turned and walked back inside.

"Ho shit!" I cried, crashing into Noah, who held a large box full of metal prosthetic legs. "Oh gods, I'm sorry!" kneeling down, I began picking up the metal limbs that were now strewn all over the floor.

Ed kneeled down to help me. I slapped his hand away. "…Eh?" He blinked at me.

I looked up and smiled. "I made a mess, and now I'm going to clean it up!"

Blinking again, Ed stood up and left, Al trailing behind. The latter was shooting me strange glances, as if I grew another head. 

"You have quite an effect on Edward." Noah told me, helping me out. 

"Do I?"

"Yes. Usually he'd be so stubborn and try to help you several times, but he just…"

"Obeyed like a dog of the military." I stated. Noah smiled. "If you PROMISE not to tell Ed or Al, or anyone else unless I give you permission, I'll tell you."

"I swear on my life."

"Okay." And with that, I reached out and touched her hand, replaying parts of episodes, or little flashes of manga I remembered of FMA, relating them to situations prior. 

Noah gasped with her newfound knowledge.

Of course, I left out the movie, Conqueror of Shambala. Can't let her know too much.

* * *

**A/N: Hotel Grande isn't an actual hotel (I think, it was off the top of my head) I don't know if Gracia was actually her name, and if someone can tell me the line that I used from the manga (the one I didn't point out) than you get an imaginary cookie.**

**Heheh, it's Friday, and we have no schooolll. **

**Catholic schools have their advantages.**

**Sarii**


	6. Canada, 2010, day 4

_6. Canada, 2010, day 4_

Finally, the questions about Miru stopped. Except for the questions of a little blonde boy (who was supposed to be 15…--). But that aside, the puzzle now was beginning to haunt Min day and night. Since the last piece she found, a few 'words' in some strange flowing script had appeared in full. The letters looked ancient, like an old language forgotten.

Min racked her brain for any clues in the past, thinking up to two years back, when Miru had studied Wicca for a time, and they had gone to their first anime convention… She remembered Miru moving, herself moving, then both of them moving back the next year…Nothing came to mind.

Wait—there was something. That year, during the Wicca obsession, Miru had showed her a type of written language…what was it called…Thesus? Thebran? Theban? That was it!

Min glanced around the classroom, where she currently occupied an inconspicuous middle seat. No one paid any attention to her…time to pull off her favourite, and most clichéd trick.

She raised her hand.

"May I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well." She said as soon as she was called on.

Luckily, the nurse's room was in the same direction as the computer lab.

As quickly as her fingers allowed, she typed an address into the search bar. There it was, under Wiccan reads; Theban script. Clicking on the link, another window popped up, displaying the fancy ancient letters Miru used on the puzzle.

Now, what to do until the end of school? It was obvious she wasn't going to concentrate on classes…

* * *

_Germany, 1924, day 4_

Gah…it was so boring here…

What to do, what to do. Noah wouldn't let me out of the house, even to run errands. The shop was slightly busy, keeping Ed and Al from asking me any annoying questions. They could figure it out themselves.

I contemplated the idea of calling up Hughes (he had slipped his phone number into my pocket when I left; I guess the Elrics had a bad history… I tossed the idea aside, thinking '_Hell, I can fly!'_

And so fly I did.

Back through the gate. I got my arm back on the way to Canada, which I was overjoyed about; you don't know what it's like to have an arm that you can't feel! So I appeared on the roof of my school, exactly where I wanted to be. It was the perfect time too; everyone was in their classes, which meant I could wander the halls without being caught, as long as I stayed away from the main halls.

Walking down one hall on the 2nd floor, I noticed my favourite room in the whole school;

The 2nd music room. NO one ever went in there due to it being full of unused and untuned instruments. Min and I claimed it as our meeting place when we skipped class, cleaning out a back corner hidden behind instruments and placing a table there, as well as clearing a shelf to place books. It was the bookshelf I headed for first; no doubt Min would have placed one or two of the latest books there in case I came back for a quick peek at things.

Finding an awesome book I hadn't read yet (Pendragon #10, it was satisfyingly thick), I reached into my pocket and placed a slip of paper in the empty space the book left.

"…Miru?" A voice called.

'_Oh shit…'_

"Gods Miru, where the hell did you go? Leaving a puzzle like that; do you really think I'd be able to solve it in time?" Min ranted.

"I held up a hand to quiet my friend. "Min, this plan was actually well-thought out, I didn't just throw it together in 5 minutes like I usually do. You'll figure it out. You always do."

And with that, I swept out my wings, blowing dust off a few of the closer instruments and disappearing before my best friend's eyes.

The last thing I heard her say was "God Damnit, Miru!!"

Well, that's Min for ya.

I flew through the gate again, the black things painfully tearing my arm off—AGAIN. Gods, couldn't they just do it once?

I sighed, clutching my newly opened wound where a limb used to be. I was in the woods where I had landed the first time; my bloodstains were still there seeing as it hadn't rained since I arrived on…was it a Monday? I wouldn't know.

I wobbled out of the woods, following the trail the boys made when leading me out. I almost fainted from the pain of my arm—or rather, my stump, and I was glad I was wearing a t-shirt, or else the clothes would have been torn. With this, you simply need to dye it black and it'd be perfectly fine.

I shuffled into the store without even knocking, calling Noah's name before passing out on the surgery bed in the back room.

* * *

**A/N: Okie, finally got this up. Unfortunately, I had a brainwave while on my way to granny's house (I was wandering the side-trails in the woods, picking flowers, when I met a wolf. Later, the wolf tried to eat me and granny, but we beat the shit out of 'im!) and so I didn't have my laptop so I couldn't type anything. **

**Some later chapters might get scrambled, like this one. I wish you luck trying to keep up, for those who are actually reading this.**

**I got fanart! I was so happy! FreakaGeek drew an awesome picture of Miru (or it could be Min, it's one of the girls with wings) It's in charcoal; I'll scan it and put it up on deviantart next week.**

**Until then, I'm asking for maybe songs relating to this fic, or maybe fanart like Micah(freakageek).**

**Ja ne!**

**Sarii**

**P.S. Ocean, Micah, and I are going to a convention in May! We're so exited!**


	7. Germany, 1924, day 5

_I shuffled into the store without even knocking, calling Noah's name before passing out on the surgery bed in the back room._

_7. Germany, 1924, day 5_

"Care to explain?" Ed's _charmingly _angry voice just so happened to be the first thing I heard when I woke up to a beautiful morning of the new day. Note the sarcasm.

"Nope." My eyes stayed shut.

"Miru…" Ed sighed, exasperated. "Oh, and A friend of mine happened to stop by, looking for someone by the name of 'Jess'. What're you up to?" _Damn it, I forgot about Hughes..._

"What'll happen if I don't tell you?"

"We'll lock you in this room until you do." He was trying to be firm and serious, and mainly succeeding.

"Then I'll just disappear." I said smugly.

"How will you manage that?"

"I have my ways." I grinned, my smile similar to the Cheshire cat's. Finally opening my eyes, I realized that Ed and I were alone in the surgery room. "Where's Al and Noah?"

"They're manning the shop; it's nearing noon." I jumped up, startling the blonde. _The Hunter!_

"Noon?! That's half a day wasted!" Ed pushed me back down.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain why we had to reattach your arm again. You didn't even have the auto-mail we used the first time, and it was as if your arm was torn off freshly; the cuts were different."

I looked at my feet, trying my hardest to come up with a response. In a flash, I had it. "You called it auto-mail…?" I trailed off with an unspoken question.

"Oh! Well, that's—," Ed began to stutter, obviously annoyed at himself for letting something slip.

"Is it what you used to call it back home? Where you came from?" Of course, I knew the answers to all the questions I was going to ask, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"…Yes." Pain flashed in his perfectly golden eyes.

"You lost people. The look in your eyes says so." It was a wonder how I could turn a conversation around so easily.

"My…mother died before mine and Al's eyes. I…" He paused to take a breath. "I killed people. Not fully human, but people. They had minds, opinions, flesh and blood; people. I brought a war home, and ended it. And now I'm here; trapped in a place I don't want to be. Just--,"

"Trying to get home?" I completed his sentence. "Ed—People cannot gain anything without first sacrificing something in return. Surely what you gave up; your home, the people, it all must have added up in some way to give you something extremely valuable. If you go home, what do you think you'll have to give up? Your brother? Your own life?"

Ed stared at me, shocked. I gazed directly at him, with a look full of knowledge.

"Ed, you can trust me." He kept staring. "…What is it, do I have something on my face?"

"No…It's just…The Gate, you were there, I saw you…You're a major part of the future, or something…" His hand slowly went to his forehead, holding his head. "The Gate said you change many lives. Possibly even end some. I'm not sure how. But so many things flashed by after that I had completely forgotten." His hand dropped, and he looked straight at me. "Who are you?"

"Wrong question. You know who I am." Honestly, I was a little shocked myself, despite how my voice remained calm and smooth. _'You change many lives. Possibly even end some.'_

"Alright then, what are you?"

I hesitated, unsure of my answer. "…I'm not to sure myself."

"Miru," Ed sat down beside me. "I trusted you, now you trust me."

I thought fast. It was the 5th day; I still had 5 days until Minbou came to find me, which would totally give me away anyways. Granted I didn't _want_ her to come and get her arm ripped out of it's socket. Getting more people searching for the Hunter could make the search go so fast that she wouldn't need to come.

I looked around the room. The plain white walls, a closed window with white blinds…it was way too bland. Perfect for a brooding session, I knew from experience. There was nothing to distract me from brooding…Okay, that was off topic.

I made my decision. "I'm looking for someone." I told him, blowing air out of my lungs and allowing the tension to deflate. "I call him the Hunter; he tried to shoot me out of cold blood, and now we're playing a bloody game of tag. I'm trying to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else by going after him and keeping track of his movements. If there are any more of us out there…"

"Who's 'us'?"

"Guess." I said with a smile, my mood swinging again. "Now, I'm hungry. Don't you feed your prisoners?"

I guess you could say I had a plan.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I just HAD to end it there. Finally the story is progressing in my mind, and all I have to do is type it. **

**I'm a little sad, though. I got absolutely NO reviews for the last...3 chapters. That's a lot. I'm depressed.**

**No one likes my story!**

**ANYWAYS.**

**I'm going to go to my first anime convention! YAY! It's in Toronto, AnimeNorth. I'm going to probably go as Konan from Naruto. My friends are going as Shikamaru and Kisame.**

**I'm the only one actually dressing up as a girl...Although we're all girls...That's a little strange. Ah well, none of us were really full-out princesses anyways.**

**Sure, I wanted to be a fairy queen when I was little, but that doesn't count!**

**Okie, Ja ne.**

**Sarii**

* * *


	8. Canada, 2010, day 6

_8. Canada, 2010, day 6_

Laze around, glare at puzzle, read book, glare at puzzle some more, laze around some more…the circle never ended. And this was pretty much what Minbou had been doing all day. It being a Thursday, she had managed to get herself 'sick' and she was permitted to stay home.

She fiddled with the corner piece she held. Moving it up, she placed it where it should go, leaving only one spot missing. However, min was facing quite a dilemma as she brought the puzzle piece back down, placing it on the dresser.

She had no tape.

Not ten minutes earlier, she had scoured the whole house to find the treacherous missing tape, but to no avail. The tape was officially gone, as if Miru took it with her.

'_Damn that girl…'_ Min thought as the mention of Miru arose.

Min took all the pieces down from the mirror, setting them out on her scanner and printing out a full copy with only the one piece missing. #9 was supposed to go directly in the middle, which caused some problems. Most of the words are directed to that center, as if in a clock fashion (the words being the hands), and unfortunately, not all the words were written in Theban script. Every second one was some sort of strange shape; an acorn, a leaf, spiky lines resembling grass under a letter, and so on.

Pulling out the printed copy of the puzzle, Min opened a browser, quickly jumping from (her homepage) to a Wiccan source Miru used most often. Theban script…

And so began the decoding.

Half an hour later, Min looked up from her work, having half the letters down. It was now clear that she needed to figure out what the shapes meant, and they were obviously letters as well.

What the flip?

That was strange…

A random book was sitting on top her monitor. It was amazing she didn't notice it before… The Artemis Fowl Files? Min had tried to read Artemis Fowl, but that didn't turn out too well; she didn't get past the first book. Miru must have planted the book there when she came to pick up the Pendragon book.

Min opened to the bookmarked page.

And what do you know…

The shapes really _were _a language… It ended up being the Fairy language from A.F.

And not only that, but the 9th piece was right there! Tucked away and folded in half, used as a bookmark. That's Miru for ya.

Time to decode!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short update, but I don't have much to type on Min's part yet... In fact, she doesn't come into any importance until way later... And I'll stop rambling about Min so I don't give away any spoilers. It'd just ruin the story if I did that. **

**So most of the interesting stuff happens in Germany, I'm still not sure if I got the year right, and I'm still weaving the puzzle into place. **

**One more challenge to go for Min!**

**Sarii!**


	9. Germany, 1924, day 6

_9. Germany, 1924, day 6_

About that plan…? Yeah, it included a lot of pain. Most of which directed at my poor arm, which I swear is going to fall off naturally with all the flying I'm doing.

I went to a place I've never been before, and ended up on a pirate ship with some idiot in a straw hat blinking at me. Of course, I've only seen the first ten or so episodes of One Piece, so I knew who Luffy was, but still… He really looked like a moron.

Well, I flew out of there immediately.

Not before I heard a "What the hell…?" From the people behind Luffy.

Flying away didn't cause any pain, due to my arm being reattached only, and not pulled off. Not wanting to face the pain for a bit, I decided to drop in on Haru and the gang. It'd been a while since I saw –talked to, I keep forgetting I'm blind there—them.

I landed in Shigure's office, as I planned.

"Yo."

"Miru! You're back! It's been a while hasn't it?" Shigure embraced me in a bear hug, continuing to ask questions that I could only nod to. Finally, he regained an air of seriousness. "Did you catch him yet?"

Anticipating the question since the serious-mode flicked on, I shook my head. "Not yet. I've actually come to ask you for some advice…"

* * *

"Noah! You're going to have to reattach my arm again!" I called, entering the shop and scaring the poor customers with my missing arm. Noah came running, shoving me into the surgery room and fussing over me. Finally, I grabbed her hand, telepathically telling her all she needed to know.

"It's our little secret." I remember saying before passing out.

* * *

_Shigure sighed. "Miru, you can never do anything on your own. No one really can. We need some sort of support, be it physical, mental, or spiritual…"_

"'_Gure, you haven't answered my question." I cut him off._

"_I'm getting to that!" He pouted childishly. "First of all, I don't suggest you talk to anyone else while you're here—you should head back as soon as possible. Or else Tohru will kick up a fuss!" I sighed, a sign that he should get on with it. "Yeah, yeah. You're quite impatient today…" He paused, thinking. "What I was getting at before was, you need someone to trust, no matter where you go. Find someone who…"_

* * *

"…Who you trust with your deepest secret, who has a secret of their own, who understands…" I whispered Shigure's words under my breath. There was a good reason why he was a novelist, albeit one who writes porno novels.

"YOU! What kind of trick did you pull back there? Disappearing without a trace only to walk back in the front door! The locks weren't picked nor broken! What the hell did you do?!" Ed ranted. I cut him off quickly as I headed towards the surgery room.

"Shut it, bean sprout." ("You're no better!" Ed responded) "I don't have too much time, only about a day. And so, you're going to shut up and listen while I'm still conscious and insane enough to complete what I'm supposed to do."

Ed raised an eyebrow, obviously questioning my choice of words and urging me silently to continue as Noah walked into the room.

"First of all, I'm glad you never really pressed as to where I came from. Hell, I could be a suicide bomber, but that's beside the point. Ed, Noah, do you believe in angels?"

Silence. I sighed, sitting on the surgery bed. Ed placed his coat on the arm rest, preparing for a slightly long explanation.

I was kind of hoping for that to be all awe-inspiring kind of cliffhanger, but unfortunately life doesn't come in chapters. I continued on with my 'speech', if you will, beginning with. "I'm taking an educated guess and saying that you," I pointed towards the blonde, "don't, and you," I redirected my finger to Noah, "might." They each nodded to my hypothesis. I took a breath. "Ed, you're going to have to change your beliefs. Honestly, there's an angel sitting," I winced from the pain of Noah cleaning my wound, once again fresh. "right in front of you both."

Ed blinked. "I need proof."

"Certainly."

His eyes grew wider as I said that. He probably thought I was lying or something…eheh, poor sucker.

"However, you're going to have to step over there a little." I pushed him in the direction of the wall in front of me, gently guiding Noah to stand next to him. Holding my left shoulder, I sat so my back wasn't touching the seat any more. Breathing calmly, I let out my wings through the tears in my shirt.

A grin was on my face as I turned to Ed.

Shit. He looked horrified, completely freaked at the idea of someone having wings grow out of their back. Again, I sighed, switching to a more serious mode as he muttered 'homunculus' under his breath.

"Sorry, Edward, Homunculi don't exist in this world." Just that sentence freaked him out a little more. With every word out of my mouth, he regarded me with curiosity, fear, suspicion, and wonder. Noah was a little less freaked and more in awe. "And besides, if the Gate exists, why can't I?"

"You…You knew about the Gate the whole time! But you kept denying it!"

"Nay, my good friend." I smiled, my mood shifting. "I just avoided the question and stated the truth. There are, after all, hundreds of gates in this town. And I had to go through the gate to get here—no, I'm not from Amestris, nor have I been there. I can't take any passengers when flying through the gate, but I could send a letter, if you want."

Ed relaxed slightly. "Can you?"

"What did I just say? You have fifteen minutes before I pass out." The pain in my shoulder was more numbing than stinging, and in a way it was worse. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Ed ran out of the room, only to arrive ten minutes later with three letters in his hand—two were for the Rockbells, as the letter stated (he had told Al to write a letter home, and the boy did so, expecting to get an explanation later. Indeed he would.) and the third was for one Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist.

"Okay, Dimensional Angel postal service, on my way!" I flew off to Amestris (I make it sound so easy!), thinking of Central, mainly, and purposefully grabbing Ed's red coat beside the bed for silent proof that the letters were authentic. Landing in an alley, I quickly checked myself over to notice I had all working limbs. The only handicap this time was that my wings wouldn't hide, and so I slung the coat over my shoulders loosely. I prayed my wings would stay hidden…

It was easy to spot the military building, having landed in an alley just off the square where it was placed. Also, it was the tallest, brightest building around. Not to mention the large banners strung all over it with the lion thing.

Somehow, the guards didn't pay me any mind when I walked past the front desk/checkout thing. I made my way to the Colonel's room (which I found easily due to the 'COLONEL ROY MUSTANG' written (in caps) on his door.

Knocking once, I entered without waiting for permission.

"Oy, we're having a special meeting, get out--," Roy began, shouting.

"Delivery for one Colonel Roy Mustang, I suppose that's you." I interrupted.

"Leave it with Hawkeye, this is important."

I took a moment to survey the people in the room; Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Alex Armstrong, Kain Fuery, Breda, Farman, and a select few others. "I believe this is more important than whatever you're discussing," I remarked softly, taking in the bored looks. My tone told him that this was REALLY important, as if a close friend died kind of important. He luckily caught on quick.

The man held out his hand. I placed the letter in it, stepping into a corner (much like Riza Hawkeye often does). I waited to see his reaction.

Well, his jaw dropped, for sure.

I wish I knew what was in the letter… well, time to go!

Honestly, I'm a little disappointed in the military. No one noticed a girl in a bright red coat (which a legend-in-the-flesh used to wear) step out of Mustang's room, the door clicking softly.

Onto Resembool! I have the best mode of transportation, too. Finding my alley, I flew to the Rockbell's shop, knocking on the door.

Winry opened it, immediately taking in the borrowed coat. Hastily, I held up my hands. "I'm only borrowing the coat! I'll give it back!...Later…Uh, can I come in?"

Silent, the blonde girl let me through, allowing me to take a seat at the table. "What can I help you with?" She asked politely.

I sighed, stretching my time at the Rockbells'. "Ah, if only Ed and Al were that polite. All Ed does is swear, nowadays. Al is getting worse too, forgetting to say 'please' at times…" I rambled.

"How do you know Ed and Al?!" She demanded.

I looked at her, feigning shock. "What happened to the respectful and nice Winry they always speak about?" I inquired, avoiding the question.

"I would like an answer now, _please._" She brandished a wrench.

I grinned. "These might, or might not, explain a few things." I told her, holding up the letters. The girl snatched them from my grip.

As she tore open the letters, her expression was similar Mustang's—jaw dropping, etc. I quietly excused myself, closing the door behind me as if I were never there.

* * *

**-Roy Mustang's office, after Miru left-**

* * *

"Say, wasn't that girl wearing Fullmetal's cloak?" Jean asked after Roy placed the letter on his desk.

"And anyways, what's with that letter? I've never seen such an expression with you before, Roy." Breda added.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a smug look grew on the Colonel's face. He passed the letter to Riza, clearly indicating for her to read it and pass it on. The piece of paper went around the table in complete and almost stifling silence.

Finally, it reached Roy again, completing the circle.

"THAT was informative." Farman remarked sarcastically.

"Should we prepare some sort of celebration?" Hawkeye asked her superior.

"I believe festivities are in order." Roy replied. "After all, Fullmetal's coming home."

_**-Colonel Roy Mustang, and anyone else in the room;**_

_**I'm coming home soon.**_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric-**_

* * *

**-Rockbell Automail, after Miru left-**

* * *

Winry placed the two papers on the table she was sitting at as her grandmother came around the corner. "Winry, who was at the door?" Pinako asked. Startled, the blue eyed girl stood up, looking around for the guest.

"She's gone…huh."

While Winry was puzzling over the missing girl with the red cloak, Pinako looked over at the letters on the table. She read the first, than the second, in record time. "Oh my god, the boys are finally coming home."

For Ed's message was the same one as what the military received, only less formal. Al's was similar, explaining that they found a way to get back, but not telling what exactly they were going to do.

And so the Rockbells settled into a period of impatient waiting.

* * *

**-- Wherever the hell Miru went next –

* * *

******

Miru grinned in achievement. She loved the shocked looks on the people's faces when they read the delivered letters, and she was proud of the way she disappeared completely, leaving no other trace than a memory, and the letters.

And now, she had found JUST the thing she needed. What, exactly, will be explained in a chapter or two…

* * *

**A/N: I am extremely proud of this chapter. Maybe it's because I actually got a brainwave... **

**I'm getting my cloak(1) tomorrow! dad'll pick it up from the post office either this morning or tonight. I can't wait!**

**So please review, I haven't gotten one of those in a lifetime. I've heard there a delicacy 'round these here parts. Like an expensive dessert.**

**(1) -- Cloak: I'm dressing up as Konan (Naruto) for an anime convention, and I ordered the Akatsuki cloak complete with Itachi's headband for the Con. AnimeNorth in Toronto! If you're going there, give me a shout!**

**Sarii**


	10. Canada, 2010, day 7

_10. Canada, 2010, day 7_

**Don't worry.**

** I'm safe, I think.**

** Talk to Shigure.**

** I'm not where you'd first guess,**

** If I were to say I was hanging with shorties in red coats.**

** Too many Gates;**

** Pick the right one to pass though.**

** Beware the concequences, you might lose something**

** You never thought you could lose.**

** Have Faith.**

** Min. Fly with me.**

** Be careful.**

**Miru.**

It had been a full week since Miru had left. A full week since Min had been left behind.

And now she was ready to find her friend.

Honestly, Min was angry. She really HAD been left behind, and pretty much used as a backup plan. She had just returned from Shigure's, and flopped onto her bed, glaring up at her cloud-painted ceiling.

**Fly with me.**

Min was supposed to go.

The circle that had been formed along with the words and whacked sentences was obviously an alchemic circle, and one they had used in the anime, or else Miru wouldn't have known what she was doing. Either she had put the puzzle together with careful planning, or on a whim; it was most likely the latter. She would have backed out if she thought too much. And her planning process practically relied on her instincts anyways.

**Be careful.**

What was there to be afraid of?

**You might lose something you never thought you could lose.**

It was time to head out. She had decided.

Min closed her eyes. Swept out her wings. And called on the Gate.

Black hands reached out to snag her from her home world.

_You idiot, Miru._

"_**I was stupid…"**_

* * *

**A/N: Little tip, the last 3 words in this chapter, in the bold italics, were the first words of this story. I guess it's symbolism that this story is coming to a close/.**

**I think I'm going to write a 3rd, no matter how many reviews I get for the ending of this. I'm gonna center that one in Death Note.**

**Kudos to who can guess what the compensation of flying to that place is.**

**If you made sense of that above centence, good for you. **

**I haven't updated in too long, I'm losing my touch!**

**Okie, **

**stay alive, **

**Sarii**


	11. Germany, 1924, day 7

_11. Germany, day 7_

"Miru, why is it that you always come back with your shoulder all bloodied up?! What do you do, tear off the automail each time? You can't keep this up, you know." Al reprimanded me. Noah was about to attach the automail again, and I was getting used to the pain, but it still hurt like hell!

"Sorry… I won't be doing this too often anymore, 'kay?"

Noah paused in cleaning the blood on my shoulder.

I gave her a look saying clearly 'don't tell them _anything_.'

I like to think I have power.

Thankfully, she didn't say anything about how I wasn't going to come back next time I left.

I blanked out when she reattached my metal arm.

Ouch.

I spent an hour simply wandering around town, avoiding Hughes, and searching for the Hunter. I still couldn't find him… I decided to actually seek Hughes out, and ask him if he's seen anyone with that 'aura'.

"So, have you?"

"Well no, but your name isn't Je--,"

"My name is of no importance. If you haven't seen him, then I'll leave." And so I did. I headed back to the Elric's house, to be met by a scream.

"Noah?!" My voice matched the one beside me. Ed had sprinted in, barely winded. His braid was beginning to come undone as we ran to the kitchen, the source of the scream.

Something nagged at the back of my mind. Something important.

It slipped through my fingers like a bar of soap and disappeared without a trace as we met up in the kitchen. Noah was facing the open window, her back to the table and something clutched in her hand.

"Noah, what happened?" Ed asked, rushing to her side. Going around the table, I could see the terrified look on her face, and knew that nothing normal had happened. If my suspicions were correct, then—

My wings filled half the room. I closed my eyes and raised my head slightly, blanking out the strange faces Ed and Noah had made when they saw my wings again.

It was there. Just a trace, a tiny spoonful, but it was there.

The smell of death.

"The Hunter was here…" I whispered. "Noah, what are you holding?" I turned to her, my eyes now open.

Noah stretched out her hand, offering me what looked like a bookmark. It was the source of the smell of death.

I took it. Looked it over. Inspected it. Finally, I read the words covering both sides of the silky thick ribbon.

**Did **

**You **

**Know,**

**Shingami**

I had to flip it over here. But still, I knew what it was going to say.

**Only **

**Eat**

**Apples?**

At the end of the ribbon, there was a red apple-shaped piece of metal, cut to look like a bite has been taken out of it.

"Guys, next time I leave, I may not come back…" I started.

"…You will come back though, right?" Al asked, doe-eyed. I nodded at him. I couldn't trust myself to speak. Everywhere I go, I have to leave some friends behind. First Haru, Min, Kyo, Tohru, and the rest. Now Ed, Al, and Noah.

The latter of the aforementioned stepped up and gave me a big hug. I returned it, and once she let go, Ed and Al glomped me simultaneously.

"Guys, if you don't let me go, I won't be able to…" I stopped speaking; one, because they don't know my ACTUAL purpose in defeating this Hunter guy, and two, I was on the verge of tears.

Who knew when I'll come back? If at all?

"You'll come back." Ed said in a strained voice. The two blondes pulled away, the elder still holding my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye. I realized he seemed about to cry as well. "I know you will."

I gave a small smile. Why did partings have to be so sad?

Ed dropped his hands and stood back a little. Then Noah said it.

"Good bye."

Those two, sad, irritable words. The ones trying to seal my fate.

I turned to her. "Not 'good bye'," I looked in all three's eyes, my gaze switching from one to the other slowly. "See you later."

Without a final word from any of them, my wings rushed out, and I thought of the next place I was to go.

Al and Noah began openly crying, consoling each other and actually thinking that _she was gone, and wasn't coming back_, as if she had died. Sure, they had only known her for a week, but her presence was something new and intriguing. Indeed, it even brought the boys out of the lab in the basement.

Ed stood off to the side, his eyes fixed on the spot that Miru had disappeared. It seemed like her imprint was still there, in the air where she stood.

The wind blew, almost too dramatically for the moment. Hair flew in Ed's eyes, forcing him to close them.

Another angel stood before them.

"God damn!" The girl exclaimed.

Ed blinked.

Noah and Al looked up.

"Another one?!" Noah started.

The girl mirrored Ed's wide eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

"Uhmmph," Al had covered Noah's mouth with his hand. Ed shot the gypsy a meaningful look.

"Um, is this about—Oh shit, did I miss her?! Did she leave already? Did she find him?!"

By now the girl was clinging to Ed's shirt, eyes wider than before.

"Miru, you know her, right? I need to know where she went!" She shook him.

"She left, we don't know where she was headed!" blondie told her, desperate to get the strange girl off him. Finally, she let him go, turning to fake-punch a tree.

"SHIT!! I KNEW I should have figured out the puzzle sooner! Damn girl always has things turn out her way!"

Suddenly she cringed, and a hand flew to her heart.

Al immediately moved forward. "What's wrong?"

"My chest REALLY hurts… I'll see you all again, I bet!"

With that as a goodbye, Min spread her wings. She deemed that her heart hurting was with the fact that she was here; like how Miru couldn't see when she was in Furuba.

But then, why didn't Min get hurt at all when she flew there with Miru?

In a blink, the girl had gone. Her grin as she left was imprinted into Noah's and the Elric's minds; this was certainly an encounter they were going to remember.

_**Epilogue**_

_Nowhere in the middle of Somewhere_

The girl walked down the street, weaving through the crowds. The sky was dark, and yet the stars weren't visible; they were blocked out by city lights.

'_Finally, somewhere modern,'_ She whispered to herself. She had the look in her eyes of a weary traveller. She seemed like she knew where she was going, but if you watched long enough, she would glance around like a little kid looking for her mother.

Her eyes flashed in the headlights of a passing car. Her gaze was fixated on one thing; one person, walking ahead of her.

That person was about 17. Dressed as if he were going to a dinner party in a tan coat and red tie, and someone most likely his sister walking beside him. It seemed that they were simply heading home from a short shopping trip.

They had been recognized immediately, and followed. Neither seemed to show any sign of being so, yet the follower knew; the boy should have been alerted to her presence by now.

She clutched the silk bookmark in her hand. Her eyes drooped a little.

She hadn't been walking for too long, just for half an hour at most until she spotted the couple. And yet, she was so tired. Exhausted.

Sounds of the foreign language surrounded her, enchanted her, flowed through her.

Shouts reached her ears vaguely, she noticed a little boy. Tears. He was crying.

A piece of metal was shoved in a nearby man's face. A gun.

She saw it happen before it happened. Predicting that the man was going to try to get the gun away from him, he would most likely hit with his dominant hand, his right, and send the gun flying.

The boy was going to get shot.

As quickly as her fatigued legs could move, she jumped in and held the little boy away from the gunman, her back to the danger.

As she had guessed, the man smacked at the gun. The teen holding it fired.

A tearing pain, surprisingly very accurate. She could feel the bullet ripping the edge of her side, not deep enough to be lethal, but enough for her to scream and black out.

The boy was safe, at least.

_"Light, mitte!!"_

**A/N: Well... This story is complete. Thank you for your time. Special thanks to Freakageek for the support and story ideas! I'm definitely going to do a triquel. Or whatever you call it. **

**Guess where Miru went! **

**Anyways, I'll be working more on my Naruto fanfic, Two Months To Die, so don't expect the 3rd for a while.**

**See you later!**

**Sarii**


	12. Random yet Necessary note

**Sorry for getting your hopes up for another chapter, if anyone reads this at all. But if you had read chapter 11 before June 9th, 2008, than please go back and skim through the epilogue again. I changed a couple things.**

**Pay special attention to the end. I've also decided to change it so that Light isn't walking with whom you would assume to be Misa, but instead it's his sister. **

**You'll see when the 3rd comes out.**

**All I need is encouragement.**

**Again, I apologize for this annoying Author's note. But there were a few important points in that epilogue.**

**Sarii**


End file.
